Otro año más
by okiss92
Summary: Quince años han pasado y Spencer siente que su amor por Ashley es cada vez mayor. Su esposa y madre de sus hijos jamás dejará de sorprenderla día tras día. (Pd: espero que no sea demasiado explícito para FanFiction)


**Otro año más.**

Todo está tranquilo, en absoluta calma. Los primeros rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana y bañan mi rostro cálidamente. ¡Qué sensación más placentera! Adoro estos momentos. Ese instante en el que aún permaneces dormida, sin sueños y empiezas a ser consciente de lo que te rodea. La delicada brisa que se cuela en el dormitorio, sacudiendo ligeramente los pliegues de la cortina. El silencio entre las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto, interrumpido únicamente por el eco lejano y amortiguado de la ciudad, que recién se despierta al igual que yo. La suavidad de las sábanas que envuelven mi cuerpo desnudo, descansando cómodamente sobre el mullido colchón. Me siento segura, como si estuviera dentro de mi propia burbuja personal. No solo mía.

Noto la tibieza de otra persona a mi lado. Su cuerpo también desnudo se entrelaza cariñosamente con el mío. Sus piernas enredadas entre las mías, buscando el contacto de nuestros pies calentitos. Su brazo en torno a mi cintura, como si quisiera protegerme de todo lo malo que reside en el mundo. Su torso contra mi costado, permitiéndome sentir el subir y bajar de sus pechos con cada respiración. El ritmo con el que lo hace me relaja, me tienta a seguir durmiendo. Pero su aliento contra mi cuello me hace cosquillas. Sonrío tontamente. Es la mejor sensación del mundo despertarme en sus brazos.

Me regalo unos minutos más con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutándola, imaginándome con qué estará soñando. ¿Sería conmigo? Probablemente así sea. Yo sueño con ella casi cada noche, a pesar de tenerla todos los días a mi lado. Todos los días… ¡Qué bien suena eso! Llevamos ya quince años juntas y aún me siento tan enamorada como el primer día. ¿Qué tanto? ¡Más! Día que acaba, día que empieza, día que siento más y más amor por ella. Ashley. Mi chica, mi mujer, mi esposa. Otra vez estoy sonriendo. No puedo dejar de hacerlo, es simplemente inevitable cuando me siento tan feliz.

Ahora sí. Necesito hacerlo, porque no puedo estar un minuto más sin verla. Parpadeo ligeramente, acostumbrándome a la claridad del día. Lo primero que aprecian mis ojos son un montón de imágenes de nuestra vida juntas, pequeños portarretratos colocados estratégicamente sobre la cómoda para que sea lo primero que veamos nada más despertarnos. Fotos que cuentan nuestra historia, algunos de los momentos más felices de nuestra vida, las personas a las que más queremos, los recuerdos que conservaremos hoy y siempre. Y entonces me encuentro con ella, con su hermoso y delicado rostro que a pesar de los años sigue igual de radiante que cuando la conocí. Su cabello castaño y ondulado cae en cascada sobre sus hombros. Con mis dedos le retiro su largo flequillo de los ojos. Duerme plácidamente, ajena a mi escrutinio. Me siento embelesada cada vez que la miro de esta manera. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera y no existiera nada más que ella. Ella y yo juntas. Sin nada que pueda romper este precioso instante.

Repaso una de sus finas cejas con el pulgar, percibiendo la suavidad de su piel contra la mía. Recorro su nariz, pequeña y respingada. Es muy bonita y me hace gracia como se arruga cuando está enfadada. Si no tuviera un carácter tan fuerte la haría enfadar solo para ver ese gesto tan lindo en su cara. Aunque la prefiero contenta. Sonriendo con esos finos labios que ahora descansan entreabiertos. Los noto algo secos bajo mi caricia y me tienta el deseo de acercarme y humedecerlos con mi boca. En vez de eso, sigo mi camino más abajo. Retiro su cabello hacia un lado y deslizo mis dedos por su cuello y su nuca. Ashley suspira levemente con mi caricia y se lame los labios en un acto reflejo, arrebatándome la posibilidad de ser yo la que los hidrate. Hago una mueca infantil, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le niegan su caramelo favorito.

Ya me cobraré luego mi propia venganza. Ahora quiero seguir explorándola. Sé que no queda mucho para que se despierte. Conozco demasiado bien su cuerpo para adivinar que está a punto de abrir los ojos. Pero aún tengo tiempo. Paseo mis dedos hasta su hombro, como si caminara sobre su piel y recorro lentamente su brazo, hasta el codo antes de volver a subir. Sonrío otra vez. Tal vez sean las horas que pasa tocando la guitarra o su rutina de gimnasio, pero aun estando relajada puedo sentir la firmeza de sus músculos bajo mi tacto. Unos músculos ligeramente definidos que me encanta ver como se tensan cuando los está ejercitando… sea el ejercicio que sea. Me muerdo el labio inferior, imaginándome ciertas escenas. No puedo evitar que mi mente viaje de esa manera y menos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aún puedo ver la marca de un arañazo en su espalda. ¡Auch! Eso debió haberle dolido, aunque no la escuché quejarse. Fue más bien lo contrario.

Siento curiosidad por saber que más marcas dejé anoche sobre su piel. Con cuidado de no terminar de despertarla, deslizo la sábana más abajo, hasta el lugar donde luce su tatuaje al final de la espalda. Tan solo es una fina línea que hondea de un lado a otro su zona lumbar, pero es tremendamente sexy y me inspira más de un pensamiento húmedo que llevar a cabo con mi lengua. Cada vez estoy más impaciente por que se despierte. El calor que nace en mi bajo vientre con solo ver su tatuaje me suplica a gritos que la obligue a abrir los ojos. Y sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

Viajo con mis dedos a través de su columna, muy despacio, deleitándome en la forma que su piel se eriza bajo mi roce. Sonrío con malicia. Aún medio inconsciente, su cuerpo reacciona a cada estímulo que le proporciono. Sigo bajando, entreteniéndome en los pequeños lunares que encuentro a mi paso y en esa diminuta cicatriz de nacimiento que tiene a un costado. Ashley se mueve cuando llego a su tatuaje. Seguro que también recuerda lo mucho que me fascina. Se abraza más a mí, subiendo su pierna hasta que su rodilla choca con algún punto entre las mías. Contengo un gemido por la sorpresa. Aún sigo sensible por la noche anterior y su contacto solo hace que me impaciente por verla despierta. Quiero verla a los ojos, pero ha escondido su rostro en mi cuello, por lo que me es imposible hacerlo. "Solo un poco más, Spencer" me digo a mi misma, buscando recuperar el aliento, "respira y pronto tendrás tu recompensa".

No termino de recorrer su tatuaje, porque quiero llegar más allá. Introduzco la mano bajo la sábana y me encuentro con un firme y redondeado montículo de carne. Relamo mis labios, expectante. La suavidad y el calor de su piel contra mi palma me invita a acariciarla, a apretarla, a hundir mis yemas en tal delicioso manjar. Oigo a Ashley suspirar contra mi cuello. ¿O es un gemido? No estoy del todo segura. Pero sé que ya está despierta. El sutil vaivén de sus caderas, casi imperceptible, que acompaña los movimientos de mi mano me lo confirma. Me arriesgo a adentrarme un poco más, a través del valle entre sus nalgas y más abajo hasta encontrarme con su humedad.

\- ¡Ay! – protesté al sentir sus dientes clavarse en el hueco bajo mi mandíbula.

Ashley se ríe y es el sonido más bonito que he escuchado en todo el día. Regreso mi mano a un lugar seguro y me abrazo a su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí.

-Buenos días, princesa. – susurro en su oreja y deposito un tierno beso cerca de allí.

\- ¿Ahora soy princesa? – bromea, sin levantar la cabeza de su escondite. Su voz es pastosa, todavía está adormilada. – Hace unos segundos no me tratabas como a una.

-Ya sabes que pierdo mis modales cuando te tengo tan cerca. – replico, siguiendo la broma.

Ashley se separa por fin y estampa sus labios cariñosamente contra los míos. Un beso fugaz, que me deja con sabor a poco. Hago una mueca lastimera y ella vuelve a reír. Sus ojos marrones se iluminan como las estrellas. Pero no me deja contemplarla mucho tiempo porque su boca ya está otra vez besándome. Más lentamente esta vez, deshaciéndonos cada una en la piel de la otra. Sus labios me acarician sensualmente, ya no están secos, pero lejos de molestarme, lo único que hace es excitarme. Atrapo su inferior entre los míos y lo succiono suavemente, provocándole un débil gemido. Sus manos se aferran a mis caderas y me aprietan contra su muslo, haciéndome temblar de placer. Ahora la de los sonidos eróticos soy yo. Nos separamos por falta de aire, agitadas y aún más abrazadas. No sabía exactamente donde termina mi cuerpo y empieza el de ella. Tal vez ya nos fundimos en una sola con ese beso tan… caliente. Su sonrisa, a medio camino entre la inocencia y la picardía está a punto de provocarme un infarto.

-Buenos días a ti también. – me dice después de un eterno silencio, durante el que nuestras miradas fueron las que hablaron.

\- ¡Y tan buenos! – bromeé, provocando que ambas rompiéramos en risas.

Ashley deja caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, escuchando los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Aún no sé qué manía tiene con hacer eso. Todas las noches antes de dormir pega su oreja allí y se pasa largos minutos, casi horas, simplemente en silencio, escuchando. He aprendido a no hablar cuando lo hace, porque siempre me calla y tarda más tiempo en terminar lo que sea que esté haciendo. Sus dedos repiquetean en mi cadera distraídamente, como si estuviera esperando a algo. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por ese suave toque mientras me entretengo acariciando su espalda nuevamente.

Estoy a punto de volver a quedarme dormida cuando noto el sabor de su boca, caliente, húmeda, abrasadora. Suspiro al separarnos, aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella empieza a repartir delicados besos por mi rostro. Besa mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, mis pómulos, mis párpados, mis cejas, mi frente, mi nariz y otra vez mis labios. Y yo siento que he muerto y ahora mismo estoy flotando en el mismísimo cielo, rodeada por ángeles con una sola cara y un solo nombre: Ashley.

-Spencer… - susurra con su voz aterciopelada. – Eres hermosa, mi amor.

Yo sonrío y sé que mis mejillas se volvieron rosadas al oír sus palabras. Por muchas cosas bonitas que me diga todos los días, no me acostumbro a que me halague de esa manera. Es como si cada vez que lo hiciera fuera la primera vez que me dice algo bonito, con todo su cariño.

\- ¡Qué tonta eres, mi vida! – se ríe dándome un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo. – Tantos años juntas y todavía te pones roja por decirte lo bonita que eres.

-Ya… y después me insultas gratuitamente. – protesto frunciendo los labios, fingiendo estar molesta.

-Y amo cómo te pones cuando lo hago. – me da un pico que borra por completo mi mueca.

Luego se incorpora en la cama, dejándome con una repentina sensación de vacío en mi pecho. Abro los ojos y la veo contemplándome. Conoce el efecto que causa en mí y eso le divierte. Quiero cabrearme, por reírse a mi costa, pero es otro el sentimiento que me invade. Mi mirada se detiene en un punto más abajo de su rostro. En dos puntos para ser más exactos: en sus pequeños y redondeados senos. Son extremadamente preciosos. Su piel morena es ligeramente más clara en esa parte, coronados por dos cimas más oscuras que se despiertan bajo mi intenso escrutinio. Siento la boca seca de repente y mi ritmo cardiaco mucho más acelerado.

\- ¿Algo que te guste? – dice con un tono perverso que contrae mis entrañas.

Trago saliva. No tengo palabras para responderle. Me gusta todo de ella. En vez de decírselo alzo mis manos hacia esos pequeños montes, abarcándolos completamente con las palmas. Ashley suspira. No sé si es por la sorpresa o si es porque le agrada mi respuesta. No me interesa saberlo de todos modos. Me dedico unos segundos a masajearlos con mimo, percibiendo como se endurecen ante mi trato. Muerdo otra vez mis labios. Seguro que mis ojos, azules como un cielo de verano, lucen ahora muy oscuros, como una noche de tormenta. Los de Ashley están cerrados. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su boca entreabierta, dejando escapar tímidos gruñidos de placer.

Todo mi cuerpo se enciende como respuesta y me dejo llevar por la lujuria. La atrapo por la cintura y la atraigo hasta que queda sentada a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Mi boca se lanza contra uno de sus pechos, devorándolo con ansia. Ashley se lleva una mano a la suya y la muerde con fuerza, tratando de acallar los gemidos. Sabe que si no es silenciosa su placer podría verse interrumpido nada más empezar. Busco su pezón y lo succiono suavemente, lo torturo con mi lengua y vuelvo a tirar de él con más fuerza.

\- ¡Spencer! – su quedo grito hace que me detenga, me mira con sus pupilas dilatadas. Parece estar conteniendo un torbellino de emociones y que a duras penas consigue hacerlo.

\- ¿Te hice daño? – pregunto preocupada, aunque no creo que lo haya hecho. Conozco sus gustos y sé cómo quiere que la trate.

\- ¡Joder, no! – exhala frustrada. Su cadera se pega a la mía, buscando un contacto que la sábana de por medio le niega. – No quiero que nos oigan. Me cuesta contenerme cuando haces estas cosas.

\- No te queda otra, mi vida. – me rio roncamente. Con un movimiento rápido la tumbo sobre el colchón conmigo completamente encima. – No me vas el negar el placer de darte el placer que te mereces.

Está a punto de protestar, pero la callo con un duro beso. Mis labios son insistentes y buscan separar los suyos para permitirle el acceso a nuestras lenguas, que se encuentran irremediablemente. Una corriente eléctrica nos atraviesa. Sus gemidos mueren contra los míos y viceversa. Mi pierna entre las suyas y la suya entre las mías. Me muevo, buscando encontrar su intimidad, pero la maldita sábana sigue enredada entre nuestros cuerpos. Me peleo con ella con un gruñido frustrado. Necesito sentirla desesperadamente y sé que ella también, porque sus manos también forcejean torpemente con el incordio de tela. Por fin libres, nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección. Un intenso temblor me recorre de pies a cabeza al sentir su humedad contra mi piel. No sé si el temblor proviene de mí o si es un eco del de su propio cuerpo, que se estremece violentamente debajo del mío. Como fuera, las dos acabamos gimiendo mucho más fuerte, provocando que nuestras lenguas vibraran una contra la otra.

Me tengo que separar para recuperar el aire. Las sensaciones son demasiado intensas cada vez que nos dejamos llevar. Apenas acabamos de empezar y ya noto las gotas de sudor resbalar por mi espalda. Ashley está igual que yo, me contempla con deseo, como un lobo hambriento ante su presa.

\- ¡Joder, Ash! – digo con voz queda. – Me matas cuan…

No consigo terminar la frase porque ella me interrumpe con un fiero beso. Me obliga a cambiar posiciones en la cama y ahora soy yo la que está debajo. Ashley no es tan paciente como yo, sabe lo que quiere de mí y va directa a buscarlo. Deja un reguero de mordiscos a través de mi mandíbula y mi cuello, unos más fuertes que otros, algunos me duelen y otros me hacen estremecer de placer. Cuando alcanza mi pecho creo volver al cielo por segunda vez hoy. Bueno, no sé si el cielo o el infierno. Dudo que en el paraíso haga tanto calor como el que siento ahora. Su trato no es amable, es más bien brusco, pero me vuelve tan loca que no soy capaz de contener los gemidos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me llevo un puño a la boca, mordiéndolo para no gritar.

Sus dedos han formado una pinza sobre mi pezón libre y lo aprietan sin piedad. Mientras su boca tortura mi otro pecho, sus dientes me muerden, tiran de mi sensible cima y la deja caer para lamerla con suavidad. Una suavidad que no dura mucho ya que sus labios sustituyen rápidamente su lengua y succionan sin miramientos, como si quisiera drenarme de algún líquido que no poseo. Sin embargo, todo este dolor es placentero, una dulce maravilla que me transporta a todos los fines del universo. Lo que si duele es más abajo, ese palpitar incesante en mi entrepierna, protestando por no ser atendida. Me muevo torpemente, buscando un alivio que no llega. Ashley se mantiene lo suficientemente separada a posta, para hacerme sufrir y verme suplicar por ella. Pero se me ocurre una idea mejor. Cuelo mi mano libre entre nuestros cuerpos, la que no tengo prisionera de mi boca, y busco mi centro, que ansía anhelantemente el contacto.

Apenas he llegado a rozarme cuando Ashley se detiene bruscamente, agarrándome de la muñeca y alejándola de mi deseo, aprisionándola sin piedad contra la cama. Casi lloro por alargar de esta forma tan cruel mi sufrimiento. Desesperada, vuelvo a intentarlo con la otra mano, a la mierda si no puedo acallar mis gritos, el fuego que tengo dentro está a punto de matarme. Forcejeo con Ashley, que trata de impedirlo y es más fuerte que yo por lo que se sale con la suya y me retiene nuevamente contra el colchón, con ambos brazos extendidos a cada lado de mi cara.

-No, rubita. – me dice con sorna, en sus labios una siniestra sonrisa que me asusta y excita a la vez. – No me vas a negar el placer de darte el placer que te mereces. – se ríe, devolviéndome mis propias palabras.

-Ashley, por favor… - supliqué, temiendo que empezara con otro de sus juegos de a ver hasta dónde puedo aguantar. Esta vez no quería esperar, quería que me lo diera ya.

-Ahora sí, preciosa. Sabes que me encanta verte suplicar. – me planta un breve beso en los labios como recompensa.

Quiero maldecirla por ser tan estúpida y hacerme sufrir de esta manera. Pero apenas me da tiempo de abrir la boca cuando noto la suya enterrada en el centro de mi anatomía. Trato de taparme la boca para no gritar, o de aferrarme a su cabello para apretarla contra mi intimidad, pero sus manos aún mantienen presas mis muñecas y lo único que puedo hacer es clavar mis uñas en las suyas. Sé que eso le dejará marcas, pero poco me importa ahora. Me agarro como si la vida se me fuera en ello y, más o menos, así es. Doblo mis rodillas y las separo más para facilitarle el acceso. Su lengua haciendo maravillas en mi sexo.

\- ¡Oh, Ash! – gimo sin aliento.

Mis ruiditos parecen gustarle porque se esmera aún más, recorriéndome por completo. Arriba y abajo, entrando en mis profundidades de vez en cuando, chupando con fuerza en los puntos indicados. Sabe cómo hacerlo, los años de práctica le permiten conocerme al detalle. Mi pecho sube y baja arrítmicamente. Quiero mover las caderas, aumentar la fricción con su boca, pero sus brazos me tienen afianzada de tal forma que no tengo control alguno sobre mi cuerpo y eso me desquicia de malas y buenas maneras.

Ya noto como estoy al borde, Ashley también lo siente y aumenta el ritmo de sus lamidas. El fuego crece, se extiende, abarca todo mi bajo vientre y explota como el aliento de un dragón enfurecido, abrasándome por dentro. Un alarido escapa desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Seguro que hasta los vecinos de la calle de enfrente me escucharon. Agotada, me dejo caer en la cama, desfallecida, todos mis músculos súbitamente relajados, como un peso pesado. Ashley está más calmada, en vez de un lobo ahora es un gatito manso y cariñoso. Quiero que me abrace, pero sigue entre mis piernas, lamiendo despacio, saboreándome sin prisas. Sus manos ya no me aprisionan, descansan plácidamente sobre mi vientre, regalándome las más tiernas de las caricias.

Sé lo que pretende. Aún no hemos acabado y solo está dándome un respiro. La miro desde arriba y la pillo observándome. El amor que desprenden sus ojos me desarma. Sonrío como una boba y me río. La noto sonreír también contra mis pliegues. En un gesto tierno llevo mis manos entumecidas hasta su cabeza, peinando su cabello hacia atrás, dejándome ver su hermoso rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, en una conversación silenciosa entre nuestras miradas, con su lengua acariciándome pacientemente, pero sin descanso. La excitación vuelve a crecer en mí. Dejo caer mi cabeza y me balanceo sutilmente contra su boca, demostrándole que ya estoy lista. Entonces se separa. Se sube sobre mí, entrelazando nuestros muslos, buscando el hueco perfecto para que nuestros centros se encuentren. ¡Y vaya si se encuentran! Suspiramos a la vez y el gesto nos hace reír. A veces nos sorprendemos de lo sincronizadas que estamos. Lleva una mano a mi corazón, sintiendo el galope alocado de mis latidos y yo la imito, sintiendo el suyo.

\- ¿Preparada, mi amor? – susurra con extremo cariño. Podría derretirme en este instante y todo tendría mucho sentido.

-Para ti siempre. – respondo de la misma manera.

Sonriente, se inclina hacia mí y me besa con suavidad, apenas un roce de nuestros labios, pero que me hace estremecer irremediablemente. Puedo sentir mi propio sabor en su boca y me parece un gesto de lo más erótico.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Entonces, aún prendida de mi mirada, comienza un lento vaivén contra mis caderas. Movimientos precisos y ondulados, buscando la armonía perfecta entre nuestros sexos. El calor comienza a renacer en mí. Todavía estoy sudando por mi anterior orgasmo, los músculos me duelen y mi intimidad está demasiado sensible. Pero Ashley sabe cómo tratarme. Sabe cuándo ser ruda y cuándo ser suave. Y ahora toca el turno a la segunda. La mano sobre mi pecho se desliza hacia abajo, hasta mi vientre. Lo aruña con cariño y reparte caricias con sus uñas por toda mi piel. No puedo evitar reír. Después de ver su versión hambrienta y oscura, verla jugar conmigo como si ella fuera una niña y yo un cachorrito me hace gracia, y más en un momento como este. Quien diga que el sexo no es divertido se equivoca, con la persona adecuada puede darte más de una sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta, pero su sonrisa la delata. Sabe perfectamente lo que me causa tanta gracia.

-De ti. Eres muy adorable. – en el momento en que lo dije casi me arrepiento. Su perversa mirada ha vuelto.

-Conque te ríes de tu esposa. – dijo, con un tono malicioso que me trastoca por completo. – Muy mal, rubita, muy mal. Tendré que enseñarte respeto por lo que veo.

De repente, sus caderas dan un golpe seco contra las mías y suelto un gemido ahogado. Las olas de placer me inundan súbitamente. Mi centro palpita y el de ella también, lo puedo notar contra mí y eso me hace volver a gemir.

-Spencer, cariño. Como sigas así vas a despertar a los niños. – me reprende y azota mi muslo como castigo.

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa. No porque me golpeara, no es la primera vez que lo hace y me encanta, es por el cambio tan rápido de roles que adopta mi mujer en la cama. Con ella jamás me aburriré porque nunca sé con lo que me va a salir al segundo siguiente. Su balanceo se hace más rápido, generando más fricción, avivando el fuego de mi entrepierna. Vuelvo a gemir. No porque no pueda controlarlo, sino porque sé lo que hará a continuación. El azote no tarda en llegar, esta vez más fuerte y más cerca de mi nalga. Me muerdo el labio y sonrío agradecida. Ashley se percata al instante, no pierde detalle de cada uno de mis gestos. Me vuelve a azotar y yo suspiro, temblando. Mis ojos azules se pierden una vez más en los suyos marrones.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – dice azotándome por cuarta vez.

Siento la zona golpeada más caliente de lo normal, después de tantos golpes. Pero no duele, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero la sensación es totalmente la contraria. Ashley aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas, ya no solo busca mi placer si no también el suyo. Me vuelve a azotar con más fuerza y yo suelto un gemido. A ella le pone mucho este juego, pero le pone más el hecho de que a mí me guste tanto. Nos complementamos demasiado bien.

-Aún no me has contestado. – un sexto azote y siento como mi culo arde. Lanzo un pequeño grito, amortiguado por mi mano sobre mi boca. – ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que te azote?

Asiento rápidamente, pero no parece contentarse. Sube su mano unos centímetros y la deja caer pesadamente sobre mi nalga, apretando su mano contra mi piel durante varios segundos, abrasándome con el calor de su impacto. Grito con fuerza y muevo mis caderas con rabia, necesitada de más fricción.

-No te oigo, cariño.

-Sí… -digo quedamente. Me arqueo y elevo mis ojos al techo, fuera de mí. No tardaré mucho más en llegar a mi segundo orgasmo.

\- ¿Sí qué? – me azota dos veces más. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos van, pero no quiero que pare.

-Si me gusta… que me azotes. – respondo con dificultad. Sus caderas se mueven mucho más rápido, ella también quiere acabar. - ¡Ashley!

-Spencer… - murmura casi sin voz, la chica de los azotes ha desaparecido.

Atrapo sus caderas con mis manos y la aprieto más a mí, guiándola en movimientos más rítmicos y acertados, porque los suyos se han vuelto erráticos. Nuestras respiraciones se vuelven más agitadas, nuestros cuerpos completamente sudados y en tensión, nuestros corazones desbocados… estamos al borde del colapso.

Bruscamente la hago girar en la cama y me pongo encima de ella. Me toca llevar el ritmo si no quiero que se me desfallezca casi al final del camino. Llevo una mano a su entrepierna y ella hace lo mismo en la mía. Nos acariciamos al mismo ritmo, totalmente sincronizadas, sabiendo que ya queda poco. Me inclino sobre ella, repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo: su vientre, sus pechos, su esternón, su cuello, su mandíbula… Hasta llegar a sus labios, tragándome con el beso todos sus gemidos y ella los míos. Entonces llegamos, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, a la cima de nuestro placer. Nuestros músculos, contraídos a más no poder, se relajan súbitamente. Me dejo caer a un lado, ligeramente sobre su costado, con cuidado de no aplastarla.

Ashley me abraza con cariño, arropándome como ella sabe después de esas sensaciones tan intensas. Ese instante es mucho mejor que mil orgasmos juntos. Sentir el delicado beso que deja en mi hombro, sus manos acariciándome relajadamente la espalda, el calor de su piel contra la mía, su respiración ya menos agitada sobre mi cuello, el gesto de taparnos a ambas con la sábana para que no nos enfriemos y su sonrisa cuando me acurruco un poco más cerca de ella. Todo este ritual que hemos adquirido a lo largo de los años, la paz y el amor que nos embarga en estos momentos, la llamada de Morfeo después de tanto agotamiento… es la mejor sensación del mundo. Los minutos pasan, tal vez horas, y yo puedo seguir abrazada a mi esposa por toda la eternidad.

Pero la eternidad se ve interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos correteando por el pasillo y unas risas infantiles. Ashley y yo nos miramos adormiladas y reímos por lo que se nos viene encima: dos terremotos de cuatro y seis años que pronto irrumpirán en nuestro dormitorio para darnos los buenos días.

\- ¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor! – me susurra mi querida esposa y sus ojos brillan inmensamente. Mi pecho se encoge ante tal bonita imagen y solo deseo que llegue el año que viene para poder verla otra vez y grabarla nuevamente en mi mente.

-Feliz aniversario. – respondo igual de emocionada.


End file.
